


My Thoughts That Stop When You Speak

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chemistry between these three, Couch, F/F, Multi, bear with me, couch ain't made out of bear, couch thoughts, dang, during this episode, enjoy, gay thoughts, is like, is thoughts, literally the whole fic, nvm, on a couch, probably fake leather anyways, so don't actually..., so why not, their gay ass thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: Sam's, Lena's, and Kara's thoughts on a couch.Or,Their thoughts during S3E5.





	My Thoughts That Stop When You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. Sorry.

"It's because you've never had a sister, before." _**Yes, Kara. You nailed it, fudge yes. I did it, I'm so good at comforting people. Making them feel better, that's me. Kara Comfort Danvers. That is a legit quote, they are going to quote that. Boo-ya! Look at Lena, I'm so good at this, I'm amazing. Making my beautiful friends happy, coz I got such beautiful friends. Poo... did I just... did I- friends are beautiful. I can say that, yeah, yeah.**_

# 

* * *

_**Quick, Lena; laugh like 'oh! You are so kind.' No, nope. That came out like 'oh! You sister-zoned me, you bitch.' Well, it's what I fucking meant. Kara won't notice, she's too oblivious. Like can you not, see these LiP bItEs!!! Are you kidding me? First friend-zoned, now sister-zoned... what's next? You gonna mama-zone me? Oh, don't be ridiculous, Lena. Won't be a surprise though, maybe she'll have a child and I'll be auntie-zoned. Fucking hell.** _

# 

* * *

_**Omg! I have to chip in! But I don't think of Lena as a sister..? But Kara's stealing her- she's MINE AS WELL!!! We can all S H A R E.**_ "Two!" _ **Yes, spot on. You fucking genius, you. Samantha Arias you golden piece of... of gold. A gold mine! I'm a flipping gold mine!!! Yes, I should tell Ruby. I bet she will agree, aaah look at Lena she's smiling, is that a..? Is that a tear? What the fuck? Oh no, that's just an eyelash. Rao, she's hot. What the fuck is a Rao?** _

# 

* * *

_**I'm everyone's sister today, oh my fucking god, the fuck. Let out another 'oh! You are so kind.' Ah, didn't work. All well, too bad. I need to drown myself in whiskey, ah, AH! Don't cry, Lena Luthor. Tears shall RETREAT. Be gone, bitch, be gone. Ah, relief. Okay, Lena, they both have their arms around you, fuck. They're warm, holy... holy shit. I wonder how warm they are in bed. I wonder if they're gay... I crush on too many straight girls. Please be gay, please. Or bi, or pan, or anything. Just like me, in a gay way. I'm not desperate. Come on god, any god, do me a favour. Your pal, I don't pray much. At all. But come on, come on. I'm good, I'm nice, I help people. MaKe THem GaAaAAaaY.** _

# 

* * *

_**Rao, Lena's warm. Am I, am I holding hands with Sam? Well, we are friends... partners in crime, and now apparently sisters. Oh!!! I have to tell Alex that I have TWO MORE SIIIISTERS!!! Yes, we can all celebrate. Have another girls night, I loved that girls night. Lena looked so beautiful, and I only wanted to crush that baptise dudes SKULL, coz I CARE FOR MOI friend. Yes. Oooh! And in the celebration me and my sisters have... my sisters and I have- we can have potstickers. Rao, I am H U N G R Y.** _

# 

* * *

_**We shouldn't be hugging for this long. Are we really hugging for this long? I feel tension, it's not awkward? It's... sexual? Why would it be- OH mY FuCKiNG Rao... WTF IS A RAO I NEED TO KNOW- Lena likes Kara, like, like-likes - oh I spend too much time with Ruby. Omigoooooood, AND Kara likes Lena... And I like them. I'm not- I'm not gay... oh, maybe I'm bi, or pan, or maybe I'm just sexually fluid... heterosexual people don't know this much... heterosexual people don't call themselves heterosexual... oh man. Wow. Maybe that's why I never really liked that first kiss. Huh. Is this why I have nightmares? About that weird lady... that gave me tattoos... is this what every LGBT+ person goes through? I don't think so... those pamphlets didn't mention it...** _

# 

* * *

_**Well this is platonic as fuck. Sure, Jan. This shit is annoying, Especially the dang eyelash on my eye. Oh no, we're breaking apart... not literally. Coz we were never together. Insest much, God this makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't give a fuck, it's not blood related, we're friends. Just a trio of friends who are woman and happen to like woman, in a gay way. Come on God, do me a favour. Do your pal, Lena Luthor a favour.** _

# 

* * *

_**Ugh, my phones ringing. That was a nice hug. Pretty sure Sam was freaking out, her heart was going BONKERS. But so was Lena's... must be the shock. Coz mine was freaking out, trying to jump out of my rib cage. It didn't do that with... with him. Mon-El. Sob. I miss him. Thank Rao it wasn't Lena though, ugh I love her. WHAT THE... friend love, sister love. I tell my sister I love her, yeah yeah. It's true. And Lena's my sister now, so- oh... I told Winn I wasn't gay. Is that why I liked Mon-El? Coz his genitalia was so small, it was basically a vagina? Oh...** _

# 

* * *

_**QUICK LENA!!! THIS IS MY CHANCE. Intiate longing heart eyes at Kara, while her back is turned, so she doesn't notice. Fuck yes. Fuck you. I will fuck you one day, Kara. With Sam. Oh, yes. Fuck yes.** _

# 

* * *

_**Is Lena staring at Kara? Rao... she is so in love. I ship it. I ship all of us. Can you ship yourself? I don't know. Wow. Raaaaaaaooooo my girlfriends are hot. What. The. Fuck. Is. A. RAO!** _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...


End file.
